Never-ending Hatred
by allieantic
Summary: This is a SasoDei random one-shot thingy. I am not sure whether to leave it a one-shot though. Summary: Akatsuki witnesses something they will not leave it aside quickly. Only has strong language.


The sun was lazily getting up from the hills as it made way towards the sky, which began its usual change of colors. The woods around the Fire Country were drawn in their beautiful contrasts, some parts still darker, others- lighter. There was a hideout, where everything was asleep as much as the hole territory. It's still quiet, peaceful. No shinobi were walking around this time. Who could have dared to destroy this work of Mother Nature first?!

It wasn't a real disturber, it was actually a viewer. The Leader of the S-rank criminal organization, the Akatsuki, Pein, was sitting out of his hideout viewing how the day changed, in the look of a few minutes.

"Pein?" a female voice called behind him. "All of the other members are waking up slowly, I'd suggest you should go inside" this was the beautiful blue-haired partner of the man- Konan.

"Sorry, I was just thinking"

"About what?" she smiled.

"Well, I decided doing my paperwork earlier to catch my TV this evening- because the season finale is approaching, you know..." Both shared a little laugh, before Pein carried on:

"..and you know what? It seems like all the Akatsuki have done their missions for the month! Ugh! I wonder how will I manage watching it!" He turned, showing an unimpressed look.

"Well, Pein, that's what happens if you send all the member one after another" The woman giggled again, then began leaving.

"By the way both Sasori and Deidara haven't returned. Your so sleepy you can't even count who's here or not."

Pein definitely felt awkward when he realized that. Crap, he muttered under his breath. But then he smiled evilly- that meant half of the noise in his hideout wasn't going to show up soon. As much he thought of it, the larger his grin grew. In the end he yelled a loud 'yes', making some of the crows around fly away.

As the next hours past, it came time for breakfast, some more time passed again until it got 5 o'clock afternoon. All the Akatsuki were in the living room, watching:

"Who the &^%$ing $hit requested &^%$ drama?!"

"Shut the &^%$ up Hidan! We won't pay extra money for your damned Jashinism channel you will only watch!"

"Since when do you &^%$ing started leading on the jobs with money?!"

"Ever since I was 5, you moron!"

"&^%$ing sadistic bitch!"

"Ugly Albino w****"

'And I wanted to watch TV' Pein signed. Poor guy. He just wanted his season finale.

"Pssst. Leader-san. I found the show's programme in case you can't hear a thing" Kisame turned, handing over a brochure.

"Thank you Kisame."

"Tobi doesn't understand why Maxim is so ugly."

"It's because he was in a car crash." "Too bad he didn't die. Rebecca doesn't deserve him." Zetsu muttered to Tobi. Having a partner being dumber than an acorn was a real pain for him.

"Konan, I simply don't understand why you didn't make the dangos look like Sasuke this time…"

"…" Konan seemed pissed off more than the 'Venus Fly Trap' was.

All this madness carried on for around 1 minute, until…

BAM

"I &^%$ don't want to see you again!" this voice belonged to a very young man

"Well that is impossible, since we see each other everyday, you idiot!" and that voice belonged to his partner…

And yes, that was a door, which got broken from the opening. Everyone were silenced by the sound, hearing a few loud foot steps, as the yells carried on. There was no doubt these were two certain persons' ones. As the stompings carried on, the rest members just sat there, listening to how the noise got nearer and nearer to the room. As it was passing the kitchen:

"You always think you are right and whenever you make a mistake, you blame it on me, hmm!"

…through the dinning room…

"If you were a true comrade, you'd step up for me!"

"Like I care, if it means after that being threatened to be killed, it's not worth it, hmm!"

…as the yells past even to the living room…

"I wish you weren't that over-obsessed brat you are!" Hidan immediately froze 'Man that's %$#^ing serious' he thought.

"I wish you weren't born!" Konan definitely signed a little bit, but not too loud, so the artist would hear her.

"Screw you! Screw you and your Art!" Tobi definitely tried to turn his head to see what his sempai would answer, but got a tight grip from Zetsu, so that that wouldn't happen.

"Why thank you! I wish the same for you too, hmm!"

BAM

Everyone quietly looked at the other figure. Sasori just stood there, anger filing his face.

"What are you looking at? It's like you never saw me yelling." With that, Sasori went to the other direction, leading towards the basement. He often went there to work over his puppets, since no one actually uses this spot of the hideout.

"Truth be told, I never heard him yelling at all until now…" Kisame shrugged.

"It's the first time they actually argued like that" Kakuzu added.

"It was never so serious. What could have happened during the mission" Konan completely looked puzzled.

"I'd &^%$ing make this into a laughing matter with pleasure, but I only have one thing to say: $hit got real."

"I agree with you on that" Kakuzu yet again spoke up.

"Anyways, we will find out once I get the report" Pein got away from the couch.

"Pein-san, their arguing wasn't a part of their mission, that means the report is completely useless." Tobi finally took part. Someone did do their homework.

"Well, at least Tobi is right for first time" "I think"

"Why couldn't they pipe down and enjoy the dangos?!"

Everyone glared at Itachi.

"I was just joking."

"And now it is time for the commercials" the voice came from the TV.

"And that is why I wasn't for buying it."


End file.
